princessrapbattlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Whitney Avalon
Whitney Avalon is the creator of Princess Rap Battles. She has portrayed several characters in the show's history. Information on the Actress Whitney Avalon is an American actress, writer, producer, singer, and rapper best known for creating the Princess Rap Battle series on YouTube, where her channel has over 505 million views. Variety listed her in their 2015 Comedy Impact Report, stating her work has "amassed over half a billion views" worldwide in a year. She was also named one of Cosmopolitan's "Internet's Most Fascinating" people in 2015. The Princess Rap Battles series was created by Whitney Avalon and features fictional female characters facing off against each other in the form of a rap battle. Whitney Avalon appears in every episode as a major rap opponent. She posted the first Princess Rap Battle "Snow White vs Elsa" in September 2014. Since then, she has posted more rap battles on the channel, including "Galadriel vs Leia," "Mrs. Claus vs Mary Poppins," and "Cinderella vs Belle" starring Sarah Michelle Gellar, who is a fan of the series. In June 2015, Avalon released "Maleficent vs Daenerys" starring Yvonne Strahovski. In November 2015, Avalon released "Katniss vs Hermione" starring Molly C. Quinn. In 2016, her first video was "Freya vs. Ravenna" and this was followed by "Rapunzel & Flynn vs Anna & Kristoff". In 2018, she posted "Dorothy vs Alice" starring Emily Kinney, Ryan McCartan, Jason Rogel, and Joey Richter. The following year, she posted "the Queen of Hearts vs. the Wicked Witch of the West" with Alyssa Preston, Ben Giroux and (like all the battles) Avalon herself. Appearances Season 1: *Snow White *Princess Leia (normal clothes) *Mary Poppins *Belle *Maleficent *Katniss Everdeen *Freya *Anna *Dorothy Gale *The Wicked Witch of the West Gallery Trivia *Whitney has portrayed the most amount of characters out of any actor/actress to appear in the series, at ten. **For quite some time, Whitney had been the only recurring actor/actress of the series to portray more than one rapping character, until Alyssa Preston, who portrayed Mrs. Claus in Mrs. Claus vs Mary Poppins, returned to play the Queen of Hearts in Queen of Hearts vs Wicked Witch. ***If cameos are considered, then Kevin Allen would have been between Avalon and Preston, as he portrayed Bert in Mrs. Claus vs Mary Poppins before returning to play a Tim Burton cameo in Dorothy vs Alice. *Whitney has appeared in every installment of Princess Rap Battles to date. *Whitney is the only actor/actress to portray multiple characters from the same ficitonal universe, as she portrayed both Dorothy Gale and the Wicked Witch of the West, both of which come from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz franchise. **If one is to consider Ralph Breaks the Internet, in which all the officially recognized Disney Princesses exist together, then her portrayals of Snow White, Belle, and Anna would also count towards this. **It could also be argued that her portrayals of Snow White and Freya count towards this, as Freya comes from Snow White and the Huntsman, though the portrayal of Snow White in that movie is radically different from the Disney version Avalon portrayed in her battle.